Homesick
by theonewhosawitall
Summary: Castiel is feeling homesick after becoming human. with Sam being called away, it's down to Dean alone to get the fallen angel to sleep.


"Dean?!" Cas called from the bedroom. Dean clawed at his eyes. Since Castiel had become human he'd been such a baby! He would only eat burgers, only drink milkshake, refused to bathe, refused to get changed without a fight, now he wouldn't sleep! Dean had put Cas to bed over an hour ago and every five minutes, the fallen angel called him back for another reason. Sam had conveniently been called away by an unknown caller.

So far Cas had gotten up to go to the bathroom, eat, drink, want a hug, want a story, want to watch TV and want to go for a fly about nineteen times and each time dean had sent him back to bed and re-tucked him in.

Dean leaded on the door frame to look at Cas sitting up in bed. "What now?" he sighed. Cas looked up at Dean with big blue eyes and a sad look on his face. "Cas? What's up?" dean asked. He was a little concerned now.

"I'm homesick! I miss my brothers and sisters! I miss the angels! I think I'm afraid that they're unsafe!" Cas sighed. He sounded genuinely upset. He sniffed. Dean hung his head slightly. He wandered over to lean on the wall by the bed.

"Cas the angel's will be able to take care of themselves! They're soldiers remember!" Dean said. Cas nodded and sniffed. Dean blinked lowering his gaze thinking about how much he would miss Sam even if he know Sam would be safe. "How can I make you feel better?" dean asked.

Castiel shrugged. "When- when I was younger, my brother would sing to me!" Cas said. He smiled slightly at the fond memories.

Dean sighed. He made Cas lie back down, and tucked him in. he dimmed the lights and sat beside Cas on the bed. "I only really know one… lullaby!" dean said. He remembered all the times he'd sung it to Sam when he was young. "Did you know, lullabies were originally called Lilith byes and were sung to protect the children from Lilith as they slept?" Cas said yawning sleepily.

"Yes Cas you tell me every time we need to sing one!" Dean reminded him. Cas shrugged. He thought it was interesting. "Ready?" dean asked in a hush tone. Cas nodded. Dean took a deep breath.

Hey Jude, don't make it bad. Take a sad song and make it better. Remember to let her into your heart, then you can start to make it better. Hey Jude, don't be afraid. You were made to, go out and get her. The minute you let her under your skin, Then you begin to make it better.

Dean noticed Castile's eyes beginning to shut. Cas was slowly but surely he drifted off to sleep. Dean stood up carefully and started backing towards the door.

And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain, don't carry the world upon your shoulders. For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool by making his world a little colder. Hey Jude, don't let me down. You have found her, now go and get her. Remember to let her into your heart, then you can start to make it better.

Dean carefully shut the door after him. Castiel was finally asleep. Dean slumped down onto the couch and sighed. He rubbed his eyes tiredly. Sam walked in. he was going to make a noise, but Dean clamped his hand over his brother's mouth.

"Do not, make a noise to wake Cas!" he threatened. Slowly he moved his hand. Sam smiled.

"Long night?" he asked. Dean gave Sam a "you don't say" look. Sam grinned. "I think I'll turn in alright?" Sam said.

"D'you think you'll need a lullaby?" Dean chuckled.

Sam raised an eyebrow at his brother. "I'm an adult Dean!" Sam reminded him. Dean nodded.

"I know. But you're always going to be my baby brother!"

Sam gave his brother an odd look. Sam looked around for any extra empty bottles of alcohol. There was nothing more than normal. "Night dean!" he said shaking his head.

"Night Sammy!" dean sighed.

Sam got to his bed. He could still see Dean slightly. He paused just to watch his brother for a second. Then he rolled over to sleep.

Dean watched his brother drift off in the refection of the window. He pressed the rim of his beer to his lips and paused for a second before taking a sip. "Hey Jude. Don't be afraid. You were made to, go out and get her!" he sang slightly as he climbed into his own bed. Dean glanced over at the door, and Sam's bed. He chuckled slightly. "Night boys!" he whispered.


End file.
